Hawk Darkfire
Photos Of Hawk's Adventures and Hawk's life Story Tar Gristo looked out the window at the stormy night when a kaminoan doctor came in Kaminoan:I think you should see this Master Gristo. She said.The old jedi got to his feet and walked in to the lab. Kaminoan:One of the clones seems to have force ability Kaminoan:He is a clone of course but... Tar Gristo:Send him into battle as soon as he is ready. Kaminoan:Yes Master Gristo : The Battle Of Kamino: Hawk always was unstoppable and had earned the second name "Havoc" but he worried that someday he would be defeated as he ran to defend against the attacking droids.Then it happened after ordering to clones to sniper positons.He was wounded and yelled at 99 to leave him. He was shot in the head and blacked out.He woke up in a hospital with a medical droid tending his wound. Anakin Skywalker and Ahsoka Tano walked in. : Anakin:It looks like Havoc is awake : Hawk:its Hawk Sir. : Hawk:Where are Colt and Blitz? : Anakin:Colt is dead and Blitz is on a mission on Mustafar : Hawk:What happened in that battle : Anakin:Well lets just say we won. : Hawk:What about my eye? : Anakin:your eye is fine but you are scarred for life. : : The Battle Of Ryloth: After Hawk had left the medical station he was sent to ryloth on a mission there he encountered a clone cadet that had been killed.Then he ran to defend at the front lines.With the rest of his squad he destroyed the droid advance and won the battle.After the battle he went into the base.There he met Tar Gristo who told Hawk to go to felucia. : The Batle Of Felucia: Hawk had the duty of portecting the sarlacc from : rancors that might criticly injure it hawk recived a misterious tranmission from a clone trooper.Hawk decided to invesagate sector E56 he then found a hut... he went inside and looked around. He looked at the door and it was closed.He then kicked a window open and jumped out. he then he got on his speeder and sped off only to find his base destroyed. He then went to his and his squad's bunker only to find them ALIVE." : Hawk:What Happened : Hawk said they said they didn't know and then they went with him to find the killer.He then found Tar Gristo laying on the ground dead. he remembered the hut and yelled Hawk:FOLLOW ME : to his team and they ran after him.He then shot a grenade into the hut killing the murderer.Hawk and his squad then examined the body and found out that it was markus freeblade a criminal who was wanted in 12 systems.Hawk brought in the body and was payed the reward of 122333 credits. The Battle Of Mustafar: Hawk was sent to mustafar on a recon mission to find a crashed separatist ship.Hawk ordered four clones to look for hostiles.They were shot and killed by droideka snipers.Hawk then fired a grenade into there position destroying them all with one shot.Mortars then hit Hawk and the others position.Hawk then pulled his mortar cannon off his back and fired at the droids Hawk then ran and jumped off a cliff landing on his speeder. He turned it on and then it blew up he ran with his squad following.Then he was hit by a droideka sniper and blacked out.Clone Tresherlight and Cutup pulled him to saftey.He woke up in a crater with mortars falling all around Clone Tresherlight and Cutup were there too. Hawk then jumped in a nearby AT-PT and got the others to saftey.Back at base Hawk was sent to Kashyyyk.There he met SaiTorr Huttglider a fellow clone on Kashyyyk there they became best friends.Hawk was then ambushed and pulled out his M5 Westar rifle and shot the incoming droids.Hawk then attacked a separatist base and destroyed it. : The battle of Umbara:Hawk and SaiTorr were sent on a mission to destroy a sith acadamy.Halfway into the mission a sith stabbed SaiTorr : Hawk:NO SAITORR : he shot the sith in between the eyes.The sith fell into the burning lava.Hawk ran to SaiTorr "Hawk take this" said giving Hawk a : SaiTorr:Hawk take this : holoporgector "bye Hawk" Saitorr said.Then SaiTorr's body fell limp..Hawk then left umbara. : Hawk:NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!! : Hawk then left umbara. : The Fourth Battle Of Felucia:Hawk was sent to felucia on a mission.At his base he was ambushed and Commander Stone who was also on the mission was killed Hawk then felt his puse and found out that Stone was dead.A commando was shot many times but destroyed the droids attacking him but then fell dead.The base was destroyed but Hawk escaped.Hawk then went to the nearest base and got in contact with his squad. : Hawk:Anyone hear me. : CS-3342-33:Yeah Hawk :Hawk:Good to hear you Bloodhunter :Bloodhunter:We will meet you at sector D44. :Hawk:Ok. :Hawk was going to the location when he was hit.He ran he was hit sevral times along the way.But he still got away into a small passage between two small hills.He saw a super battle droid and thought that the droid didn't see him.But then he was shot in the chest and blacked out.He woke up with BloodHunter,Pyro,And Nitro standing over him.As his eyes ajusted to the light he realized he was onboard a medical station.He then went back to the jedi temple :The battle of Kiros:Coming soon... Status:Alive Rank:Arc Liutenant Class:Sniper/Heavy Clone:Yes Species:Human Armor: ARC lieutenant Category:Male Characters Category:Republic Category:ARC Trooper Category:Humans Category:Clone Troopers Category:Assassin Category:ARC Sniper Category:Ataru Form Masters Category:Heavy Gunner Category:Jar'Kai Form Masters Category:Member